Repressed Red Feelings Realized
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Karkat realizes he has repressed feelings for Gamzee. Warnings inside.


Pairing: Gamkar  
Warnings: Sloppy makeouts, oral sex, mutual masturbation,

You weren't sure whether it was the heat of his breath against your neck, or the feeling of his hands on your hips that made you realize your repressed love for him. You shiver as he dragged his hot tongue against your neck. "G-Gamzee," You rasp, eyes falling shut. He smirked against your neck, nibbling on it. You don't even realize that you gasped into the vibrations of his chuckle tickle your skin. "Fuck ass," You mutter moodily. Within the blink of an eye, you go from being in his lap to against the bed. He is hovering over you, eyes almost glowing in comparison to the rest of the room, which was dimly lit. You shrink back, but he follows you, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. You eagerly kiss back, tongue swiping across his lips. He smirks at your obedience, pushing his own tongue against your lips. You opened your mouth without even thinking about it, his long tongue sliding it and wrapping around your much smaller one.

A few minutes later, Gamzee pulled back, his hands cupping your cheeks. "My beautiful little Karkat," He whispered. You could feel your cheeks start to heat up against his hands, a bright candy red staining them. Gamzee smiled softly at that before he was moving his hands down, assessing your body through your thick, black sweater. You twitch under him, feeling your entire heat up suddenly. "Let me help you with that, motherfucker," He said under his breath, pulling the sweater up from the hem. You helped him pull it off, revealing your small, lithe body. You closed your eyes in slight embarrassment as his warm hands ran over the planes of muscle. His finger just barely brushed over a grub scar causing your back to arch. The moan that escaped your lips was more than just slightly embarrassing. You slowly laid back down on the bed, breathe coming out in small pants. Gamzee rubbed his fingers over the delicate skin surrounding the scars before his hands were coming down to play with the button on your high-waisted jeans. "May I?" He rumbled. You bit your lip, thinking about the repercussions of any future actions. Hesitantly, you nod, "Go ahead." Gamzee carefully pulled them down, his eyes portraying his lust yet his actions remained slow and well controlled. Your thin, red boxer briefs did nothing to hide the squirming of your bulge, along with the wetness of your nook. "I think we should get down to having some wicked fun." Gamzee purred, pulling the underwear from you. You shivered under his gaze as he settled between your legs. Just as you went to pull your hips up and away from him, you felt his tongue lapping at the base of your bulge, lips against the sheath. You feel the moan start in your chest, having it bubble out. Gamzee turned his head, lips wrapping around the side. He laved at it as it writhed in the air, curling in on itself slightly in an almost desperate attempt to get friction. He pulled off, slurping and lapping at the folds of your nook. You gasp, legs locking around his shoulders. He doesn't seem to mind, much to your relief, as he continues lick you. He took the tip of your bulge between two fingers, slowly pulling it down to your nook. You gasp as your bulge pushes into the warmth of your own nook. "G-Gamzee..." It was so wrong but it felt so right. You willed your bulge to start rolling and thrusting in your nook. Gamzee sat back, lip bitten lustfully. "Motherfuckin miraculous," He whispered. He shed his own clothes quickly. He spread his own legs, his dark purple bulge in the air. You watch him as he pushed his fingers into his own nook. "Oh fuck," He whispered, rolling his hips back against himself. Your eyes take in the sight in front of you, fucking yourself even harder. "G-Gamzee, we need some pails," You pant. He groaned, "Screw the buckets. I'll wash the motherfucking sheets." Within a few seconds, you were cumming inside yourself. Your nook clenched rhythmically, red genetic material spurting out. Gamzee moaned at the sight, feebly rocking his hips back against his fingers before cumming all over himself.

The two of you just stared at each other for a few minutes before Gamzee asked quietly, "Are you ready for round two?" You take a deep breath and nod slowly. Gamzee is in between your legs in a second, sucking and licking your crimson material from deep inside your overstimulated nook. You whine a little bit, hips pushing back against the bed. He follows you until you start getting horny again, slowly relaxing against the bed. "That's right, motherfucker, give in and relax," He purred quietly. You look down at him, lip bitten. His makeup was coming off, letting you get to see the beginning of his natural features. But covering most of his lower face,was your very own, unnatural, candy red genetic material. Just the sight had your bulge unsheathing for the second time that evening, sliding across his face. He chuckled, low in his throat, and the vibrations against your nook made you buck into his mouth. He smirked a little bit and brought his purple colored hand up to your nook. He pushed in the first two fingers, causing you to gasp and arch your back. "M-More," You stutter, something uncharacteristic for you. He smirks a little bit, thrusting them in and out at high speeds as he still laps at the space above your fingers.

It isn't very long before you are cumming again, though for the final time that night. Gamzee doesn't pull back, even when you warn him, and you blush as your genetic material coats him. He had pushed his bulge into his own nook, like you had done earlier, and came around the same time. He moved up to flop down next to you, yawning. After he wiped most of your genetic material off, he pulled your body close to his. "Red for you," He murmured, nuzzling your cheek with his nose. You cuddled against him, already clutching the blanket for warmth. "Red for you, too, Gamzee," You reply back, a nice flush covering your cheeks.


End file.
